


Dark Homecoming

by kaiz



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: D/s, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-15
Updated: 1999-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiz/pseuds/kaiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something a bit different involving Methos and Kronos (a snippet courtesy of IRC). Sub!Kronos anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Homecoming

Light from dozens of flickering candles and harsh flourescent tubes painted the damp, sooty walls. And the sounds of their argument echoed in the vaulted concrete chamber, becoming cacophonous.

"But, Kronos, I've _changed_!" Methos insisted, wondering if he were trying convince Kronos or himself.

"A leopard can't change its spots, Methos." Kronos hissed, inches from his face, hot body pressing him into the wall. "And neither can you."

They faced each other in baleful silence. Dank water dripped in the distance and the stench of damp, rotting vegetation, fetid water and rancid grease hung heavily upon the still air. Time and distance fell away and they might have been standing in the midst of any of a thousand camps or in the bellies of plundered castles two millennia past.

Full circle, they'd come.

Fully blooded brothers.

Teacher and student.

Methos smiled darkly, remembering well the _other_ things they'd been to one another over a slick, blood-red millennia:

Master and slave.

He reached to gently stroke Kronos cheek.

"Very well, Kronos." Pushing away from the wall, brushing casually against Kronos, Methos placed a careful hand against his brother's, his lover's, his _slave's_ naked nape. Kronos' fierce blue eyes dropped automatically. Hard against Methos' belly, his blood-thirsty toy's pulsing cock pressed.

Lovely.

After two thousand years, the old responses were still intact.

Inhaling deeply, feeling long unused and suppressed instincts stretch and flex, he gently pushed his slave to his knees. Hot breath pleasantly teased Methos' rigid length as he pressed his pet's face between his legs.

Kronos' desperately aroused whimper was succulent.

Luscious.

"I am Methos. You live to serve me."

**Author's Note:**

> A fifteen minute quick gift for Maigret!


End file.
